fun_hospitalfandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner's Guide
Fun Hospital looks like an easy game, but in fact it is difficult to master. For a beginner player (before Level 30), getting the hospital strategy right is very important. There are a lot of pitfalls, and if the player does not follow a good strategy, there will be a bad effect to the growth of the hospital. The following guidelines are given to new players who are not familiar to the game, hoping players who follow these guidelines get the game going well and grow their own "fun hospital!" Suggestions for Hospital Policy The best setting for low-level players is 70% "visitor flow", "send staff to rest" at 50, "staff stay in designated room" yes. At the beginning of the hospital growth, staff has a low efficiency. Setting the visitor flow to 70% is to maintain the visitor of hospital so that only around 30 patients are staying in the hospital at all times. It will prevent patients from waiting too long and leaving in anger. Setting staff to rest at 50 energy points is to prevent staff from resigning with low mood, but at the same time not going to staff room too often. (Remember to build a staff room in every plot of the hospital.) Placing staff in designated rooms is to let staff with specialty to work in their specialty room all the times, increasing the chances of cure because specialty increases the cure bar by a portion randomly. Having staff rest at 50 energy also reduces the number of bonus requests you receive. I personally alternate between the settings for example when i have patients in and am treating them then i set staff to rest at 30 whereas when the hospital is empty then i set to 50 so staff can maintain their happiness levels and avoid asking for a bonus. Suggestions for Room Placement Only 1 (one) room is ever needed for each '''treatment room, '''while other diagnose rooms can have more than one room depending on the current type of patient flow. 1 room is also enough for Ward and Ultrasonic. Recommended for 45 level or below is 2 to 3 rooms for GP and Basic Diagnosis. (One of the main quests is to build 4 GP rooms, but please delete the extra rooms after the quest is done.) All other rooms are 2 for each type. The purpose of controlling the number of rooms is to maximize the experience points shared per staff member. If there are too many staff members, each member will receive less experience while the total number of experience points remain the same. This will hinder the level up of staff, making patients harder to cure in the later part of the game. The diagnostic room can be centrally located in the central area, and the treatment room can be placed in the southern and northern districts because it takes a lot of time for the patient to go from the southern area to the north area. Starting at the 45th level, the patient will drop the red gear and the red hole in the health care will be used to increase the medical value and work efficiency to reach one division (• ̀ω• ́). The remaining departments can be put into warehouses and left for helicopter crews for a long time, or they can be used when upgrading departments. Special advice: The stools can be left unattended, because patients sometimes get into the stools far away from the department after lining up and walk back from the benches far away. This wastes a lot of time. Instead of putting stools, patients will queue up outside the door. Yeah! If you are afraid of the patient's mood, you can place several massage benches. The patient who is in a bad mood will use a massage stool to regain his feelings. Special advice 2: Placing same type rooms next to each other or close to one another helps patients get treated even when one room is unattended as patients often will change course to the room next door if there is a doctor or nurse present. Special advice 3: Focusing on the quality of the room can also help improve your overall cure rate as having for example 3 GP rooms at level 2s/3s is better than having 4 GP rooms at level 1. My current set up: My hospital currently (Name: Dilor ,Server: AS-05) is as follows: 3 GP rooms, 3 Diagnostic rooms, 2 Labs, 2 Operating theater, 2 X-Rays, 2 Psychiatry, 1 Ward, 2 Electric shock, 2 CT Scanner, 1 Pharmacy, 1 Injection, 1 Cosmetology, 1 Staff room, 1 Toilet, 2 Witchcraft room, and 1 study room. (Feel free to visit the server and check out my layout for a better visual and to see what sort of levels these are). The need for 2 Psychiatry, 2 Electric shock, 3 GP rooms and 3 Diagnostic rooms i found was a must as patients were often idling outside these rooms when there were not enough therefore i did some testing to find the right amount of rooms to have for these types. The reason i keep only 1 of each (Ward, Pharmacy, Injection, Cosmetology, Operating theater) is that i have seen the flow of patients being treated to be steady and effective therefore i opted for 1 of each instead of 2 as i did not want 2 staff members to split the experience gained instead of 1 getting it all for each of the room types. Suggestions for Equipment When starting out, any equipment you gain, add it on to your staff. As you progress and start to gain more equipment than staff, you can start to swap them out with the current equipment your staff is wearing. The colours of the equipment show you what level they are. They are in the following order: Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red. When you start to have a bag full of loads of equips, you can start to replace any green equip your employees are wearing with blues+, That way you can start to sell all green equips when you no longer need them for some extra cash. Always try to keep a few spare equipments on hand for future staff (I usually keep about 5 of each type (Starting with oranges and working backwards) and i sell any which are over this amount. Red equipment is rare and can be won through challenges but they are difficult. Another way to gain them is around level 45 when your patients start to drop them. Attributes on the equipment: The equipments have the following types or attributes: Efficiency, Ability, Mood, Energy and Charm. Going for efficiency or ability attributes is most beneficial to treating patients and improving your overall cure rate. For my equipments, i have focused solely on ability as i aimed to fill as many cure bars of the patients as i can whilst they are in my hospitals. When your staff start to have 2 or 3 pieces of equipment, you can easily gain a fair amount of points to add on which make a huge difference. Over in the Staff section of the wiki, you will find the costs to replace an attribute, and each time you replace it, you gain a new one randomly. So you have to try your luck (Make sure you have some spare cash for this) to gain better attributes. Suggestions for Recruitment Do not casually recruit medical care! The medical skills and work efficiency of health care depends on the level of health care: Level 1 requires 15 medical skills and 12% of work efficiency; Level 2 requires 25 medical skills and 17% of work efficiency; Level 3 requires 35 medical skills and 22% of work efficiency. That is to say, 10 per level at the medical skill and 5% per level for the working efficiency (maximum of 47%). Cleaners must have minimum work efficiency of 12%. If you make a mistake, there will be a big impact in the future. Therefore, if you find a staff member who is not qualified, you must change his mind. Suggestions for Level Up Playing this game is not recommended for blind upgrades! The goal is to raise the ranks of doctors and nurses to be able to heal disease. It is recommended that only a specified number of patients be treated each day, and emergency rescues, daily tasks, and special patients must not be performed, and offline mode should be turned off, because these tasks will receive a lot of hospital experience, but they will not be able to get any medical staff experience. (In order to get a score in a medical tournament, you can consider 300 points to be perfect, but novices are still not recommended.) Regularly extract the archive center EXP and donation box money and make good use of time to upgrade each department. If it is too late to resolve the new disease (the medical and medical values of all departments cannot add up to the patient's medical progress), it is recommended that the patient not be treated every day and only the archives center EXP should be extracted so that the related medical care can be upgraded. Continue to treat diseases; if the new diseases and departments are resolved well in the early morning, it is advisable to sell ads to increase the number of patients and to speed up the hospital (but it is still not advisable to sell advertisements only to complete the medical championships). For the remaining patient card, if you press the '+' sign and you don’t have much money, it’s advisable to sell the leaflet advertisement. After you buy the patient, when there are only about 20 leftover patients, you can adjust the flow to 145%, and you can finally get medical treatment. About sixty or seventy patients!) (Note: The purchased patient must be completed before 8 am Hong Kong time, otherwise it will be reset to the daily limit; after 10 advertisements are sold each day, the advertising fee will start to increase.) Suggestions for Elite Staff The elite Chinese surgeon and Octopus are 1.5 times more medically valuable than other doctors of the same class (Mr. Claw can play 1.5 times in special games), giving priority to purchase. Albert and Florence will never rest and increase work efficiency, so the second priority. Harley can increase the patient's fees to use certain helicopter tasks (especially the 17th level) that require certain medical benefits. Other elites can wait until these purchases are considered before they buy. FAQ Some of the most frequently asked questions by beginning players :) Q: How do I get diamonds? A: if you play on a PC you can receive diamonds by visiting other people’s hospitals and clicking on the like button at the middle right top, next to their name you can give 5 likes per day for 1 diamond each. If you play on mobile you can get 10 diamonds a day by watching advertisements at the pink car behind the unionboard. You can also get diamonds from getting into the top 10 with your union in the medical tournament. Participating in the tier competition will also reward you with a few diamonds. If you are lucky you can win some from the lucky spin. Ofcourse if you are willing to spend money on this game, you can but them. Waiting for a special offer is advised. Q: What should I spend my diamonds on? A: Your best choice would be to save your diamonds to buy elite staff members from the cage in the bottom right corner of your hospital or you can use them to unlock equipment slots so you can increse the ability or efficiency on your staff members. Unlocking slots on anything lower than orange or red equipment may not be worth it. Q: What elite staff member should I buy first? A: It depends on personal preference, but generally speaking Dr. Weird is a good choice, he has a really high efficiency for a lvl 1 and is also only 200 diamonds, an amount that you can reach in 2 or 3 weeks play. The best Elite staff are Hua Tuo (550 diamonds) and Dr.Squid (580 diamonds).They are quite expencive, but worth it. Q: I do not have diamonds, what staff members should I go for? A: When hiring normal staff members you should always go for staff that has the following stats: - 15 ability - 5 charm -12% efficiency -120 stamina. tho staff with the right stats and 105 stamina can work aswell. the names of the best doctors are: Ross, Seger, Dave, Huff, Hannibal, McNamara and Derek. The names of the best nurses are: Florence (rare lvl 3) Ashley and Diana. Q: My patients keep dying, what can I do? A: What you need to know first is: When a patient visits your hospital it gives you 2 types of XP. The 1st is staff xp, that is the xp the doctor or nurse gets when the patients visits the room he or she is in, the 2nd is hospital XP this is what makes your hospital level up. Now, the problem we have here is the following: While the staff levels determine your staffs ability level it is your hospital level that determines the patients that show up. So if your hospital levels fast and your staff members do not, you will have great trouble curing your patients. So what you need to do is makes your staff as high level as posible while keeping your hospital as low level as posible. one of the ways to do that is by keeping your archives room ( that purple building with EXP on it ) upgraded to maximum level at all times and give the collected xp to your staff members often. Another way to do that is to avoid actions in the game that give you high hospital Xp but low or no staff xp. Things that you should avoid as much as posible are : - Any daily task that gives you xp - Special patients (tho patients of lvl 6 and above can be worth it IF they give diamonds, but this is rarely so) - Ambulance emergencies. really, avoid these at all costs, they give you huge amounts of hospital xp. Also, it is wise to not have too many rooms and staff members. The more rooms and staff you have the more the xp you can get per day will be spread out over your staff members, this will eventually lead to you having relatively low level staff members compared to your hospital level. in an ideal situation you only have 1 of each room, but that is very hard to do at lower lvl / low efficiency. But having more than 2 of each diagnostics room ( appart from the ward and the Ultrasonic room, you only need 1 of each of these.) and more than 1 of each treatment room should be avoided. Q: How do I get more patients in a day? A: You can get more than the fixed number of patients you get for free every day by using advertisements, this allows you to pay ingame money to attract a number of extra patients for you to cure. Q: How do I advertise? A: You can advertise by clicking on the blue box with the yellow sigh on it that shows the number of patients you are yet to receive, right behind your ambulance. When you click on that a screen will appear where you can see that same number, next to that is a + sign. When clicking on the + you get 3 options for advertising, 2 for ingame money, 1 for diamonds. If you are not drowning in diamonds, I would advise using the middle one, the magazine ads, those are the best value. The price of an advert is the same for the first 11 times every day, after those 11 times the price starts to go up. Q: How many vouchers do I need to expand my hospital? A: There are 3 different colour vouchers: Blue, Yellow and Purple. To buy a new hospital wing you will need an equal number of each type. The number of vouchers needed is: Lvl 10: 20 of each. LvL 20: 80 of each. LvL 30: 120 of each. LvL 50: 180 of each. LvL 80: 360 of each. Do note that as you level the type of voucher that is easy to get changes. While yellow and blue are easier at lower level, purple becomes more common later, while blue seems to become quite a bit harder to get. For this reason, do not sell any vouchers when you need money. Another good thing to take note of is that you do not need all that space. Having the main building plus the lvl 10 building will last you quite a while because you should not build so many rooms that you fill the place up anyway. Eventually having 3 extra wings will be more than enough. It is far more important to keep your archives room upgraded on maximum level.zh-hk:新手攻略